swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Tailor (pre-NGE)
Profession Overview Leveling to Master Tailor This profession requires 92 skill points to master, 29 of which go towards prerequisites. XP requirements to master, including prerequisites: * 29,700 General Crafting XP (Artisan) * 819,200 Tailoring (Making Tailor Items) Leveling tip: your material quality does not effect the outcome of clothing items, so if you plan to "grind" tailoring levels you only need high quantities of resources, not high quality. Even so, it is not a bad idea to slow down and make some items that can be sold or make some social connections as you level. What Tailors Do Tailors make clothing for other players. :Being a tailor can include any of the following professional pursuits: *Making outfits for the sake of fashion for general social interaction in cities and cantinas or for RP (role-playing). *Creating clothing with sockets so that those items can be modified to have bonuses from "skill tapes" (attachments) added give the wearer bonuses. The more sockets, the better the clothing, so most tailors sell maxed out, four-socket clothing for far more than thise with fewer sockets. *Using tissues acquired from a Bio-Engineer, they can make bio-enhanced clothing which to increase certain skills for the wearer. *They can make some components used by other crafters. For example, tailor-made armor padding that is used to make armor. General Info *Producing items with sockets is completely random luck, though if a tailor chooses to go up the Tailoring Mastery line in the skill tree, the chances of getting 4 sockets is greatly increased. *With the exception of Wookiee Armor Segments, tailors do not perform experimentation, so resource quality is not a factor for them. *Tailoring IS a labor intensive profession, though because each piece of clothing can have different colors. As such, most clothing is made by hand, rather than in mass produced in factories. Exceptions to this are high-demand, one-color items such as black Uniform Boots, black Hooded Cloaks, and so on. Tailoring Styles Many tailors take different approaches to how they work, though some may mix their style based on the server or their mood. Generally speaking though, being a tailor is a very social profession choice, since the loyalty of customers can a huge difference in a tailor's success. :Shop-focused tailors tend to stay in their shops, which can be any type of player-housing or guild halls. These spaces may be dedicated to their solo business or a space shared with other merchants. :Bazaar and vendor-only tailors are more apt to be out socializing or adventuring, rather than sticking close to their shops. Instead, they may have many pre-made items that can be purchased from the Bazaar Terminals or Vendors (NPCs or special shop-terminals) that shop visitors can browse at their leisure. :Social tailors often sit or stand in highly public locations, typically with a specialized droid that can be used to craft away from the Clothing and Armor Crafting Stations. :Special-order tailors might focus on taking large scale or personal orders from customers. This might include an order for a guild's uniforms that will be made in a factory and sold in factory crates or a detailed wardrobe for a Master Entertainer or RP enthusiast. Base Skills Overview You must master each branch of the skill "trees" below to attain Master Tailor. Casual Wear The name of this category is a bit misleading. While it does have some very casual clothing, like the robes favored by Jedi, many of the items are popular as uniforms for Imperial guilds. This category also has flight suits. *Casual Wear I: Basics *Casual Wear II: Synthetics *Casual Wear III: Weather Wear *Casual Wear IV: Complex Clothing Field Wear Clothing in this category is typically associated with outdoor activity or rugged military-style clothing. *Field Wear I: Basic Gear *Field Wear II: Reinforced Fibers *Field Wear III: Martial Gear *Field Wear IV: Paramilitary Gear Formal Wear Formal clothing, generally the types of shirts, pants, and skirts one might wear for a polished or professional look. *Formal Wear I: Fashion Basics *Formal Wear II: Jewelry *Formal Wear III: Gowns *Formal Wear IV: High Fashion Tailoring The higher you go in this branch of the skill "tree", the more colors you unlock to use on most clothing, but it also increases the chance of getting more sockets in clothing. *Tailoring I: Experimentation *Tailoring II: Repair *Tailoring III: Advanced Techniques *Tailoring IV: Technical Mastery Getting Started Training Novice Tailor requires 29,700 General Crafting XP, one branch from Artisan: *Domestic Arts IV You can find a Tailor trainer in one of 5 locations: * Tatooine, Bestine, waypoint -1348, -3677 * Corellia, Doaba Guerfel, waypoint 3077, 5251 * Talus, Dearic, waypoint 369, -2877 * Naboo, Moenia, waypoint 4858, -4799 * Rori, Restuss, waypoint 5209, 5729 Tailor trainers can also be found in many player cities. Leveling a Tailor To gain all of the tailor skills and attain Master Tailor, you need approximately: :42K Fiberplast :104K Inert petrochemical :94K Metal :and 73K Steel The "grind" takes about 5.5 - 6 hours total. To do so: #Make Ribbed Shirts for XP until Field Wear IV: Paramilitary Gear #Then make Cartridge Belts until attaining Master Tailor. Related Skill Mods * Clothing Assembly * Clothing Experimentation * Clothing Customization Abilities There are no abilities associated with Tailor Schematics Tailors have a significant number of schematics. Though most of them are clothing items, there are also some crafting components used by other professions. *For more details, follow the links in the section about skills in the section above. Community Information Though SWG closed in 2011, pre-NGE/pre-CU information about tailoring can be found by Googling the topic or by visiting the SWGEMU forums, where a number of archived posts from the long defunct SOE forums have been preserved. On the same forums one can also find pre-NGE/pre-CU tailoring guides and informative posts about the topics related to this profession for the players active on the emulator servers. Category:Elite Artisan Profession